Thieves Guild
by JonahEN-332
Summary: Hi, I'm Doctor.I reside with my friends in New York City, we... steal for a living. The seven of us have... some enemies to deal with... Rated just to be safe.


**Hi everybody! This is my first attempt at an original story, and it's on fanfiction because that's the only medium I am aware of that is not exclusive and easily accessed O_O. This is ****Thieves' Guild**** chapter one.**

*Thud*. A noise echoed throughout the obviously renovated warehouse residing in the middle of New York City. "Perfect!" I thought, "Dice is back. Now to make her test my newest creation." Dice, or Madison, is part of our little gang of… dealers of deceptions. We, also known as "the Abandoned" by some of our enemies, and us now, 'cause we like the name. Anyway, if you want back-story, here it is: us seven founders all grew up in an orphanage. We were the kids who never got adopted and grew eighteen and moved out. As we had not a dollar to our name, we banded together and made our gang. We were each exceptional at a certain field that just happened to allow us to steal, cheat, and deceive. I know we sound like bad people, but that's just how we make our living, not our personalities. I'm not going to glorify our righteous minds and pure sainthood, because absolutely none of those things describe us. At all. Our "gang" is small, but we aren't doing this for power, just to make a living.

The Abandoned consists of seven brilliant people, including myself. Our strategist is Blue, originally named Janae, and she can memorize blueprints, maps, medical files, almost anything in a matter of minutes. Then we have Dice, who has what you might call an exceptional sleight of hand; she has amazing dexterity, she leads betting games on the street and _rakes in_ the money. Then we have Spider, originally named Chris, who can climb, run, jump, free run, and perform acrobatics, so, he's pretty much a ninja in a way. Also, there's our hacker, Key, originally Shelby, who can bypass firewalls, encryptions, and make almost any computer her bitch. Gallant, or Gall, birthed as Percy, is a combat genius, and created four unique martial arts style. Animal, originally Dominic, is our weapon guy; we try not to be fatal, but if push comes to shove, we'll kick some ass. Our final founder happens to be me, Doctor; I'm a "genius", and I take care of inventing, medical stuff, and research; I love my swivel chair, like all thief nerds. Seriously, EVERY thief nerd ALWAYS has a swivel chair! But that's because swivel chairs are awesome. Just sayin'.

Anyway, back to the present. "Dice, come here!" I requested of the con artist.

"Shaddup for a second!" the 4'4" light brown haired girl called back, "I gotta put today's money in the safe."

I waited for about five minutes or so until Dice finally showed up and flaunted her $476 quota for the day. She complied with my testing, even as I hooked up an odd device to the back of her head. "This _should_ drastically increase reaction time through electro-neural stimulation; it might even seem to slow down time. Get into this room and try to dodge the tennis balls shooting from the wall." I explained to her.

She simply stated. "Nerd," and then giggled, "wouldn't Spider be better for this?"

"Yeah, but he already has great dodging. You, not so much. I need an average control."

"NEEEEEERRRRRDDD!" she retorted as she stepped into the chamber.

I slid into the control station in my swivel chair ( ) and started recording the test sequence. She was elegantly dodging the projectiles flying at nearly 80 mph, and I felt it was time for the trump card. With a press of a button three balls flew simultaneously at her. Dice raised her hand in defense and at that moment a pulse of electricity shot out of her palm, disintegrating all three of the furry spheres. Gaping in awe of my invention, I pressed the microphone button and exclaimed a "DAMN I'M GOOD! Accidentally….."

**YEAAH! Chapter one is up! I hope you like it, even though this is an informative chapter and chock full o' nerd. Please no flames -_- Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
